


Your Place

by Pappillon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Short, Yellow gets put in her place., mild choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pappillon/pseuds/Pappillon
Summary: White puts Yellow in her place.





	Your Place

Yellow couldn’t recall what she had said. The words escaped, never to return to her mouth where they couldn’t get her in trouble.

They stood on a balcony around White’s chambers, tens of stories in the air, when White pushed her against a pillar. A nearby curtain mercifully censored parts of their bodies—most of Yellow’s, almost none of White’s. Perhaps passersby on the ground below would only see White, turned into the curtain, grasping  _ something _ .  

“Yellow,” Her voice came out cold, and lower than usual. A chilly secret between them, it drew pimples along Yellow’s flesh. “Have you forgotten who you are?” She gripped tightly enough to feel the response bobble up and down within Yellow’s throat. “Do you remember your place? Because I’ve no use for you, if you’re careless enough to forget.”

Perhaps White would read her answer by the pattern her vocal chords wove, the way a loom would knit a prayer. Enough time passed for a tapestry, upon which Yellow wrote the lines of an apology, but the sharp edges of White’s pupils nicked the threads.

Eventually, White removed her nails, lingering. Once Yellow inhaled in one pneumatic gasp, she turned and continued down the hall. Yellow, perhaps meant to follow, didn’t. White never glanced back to see her catching her breath against the pillar, or her exit in the other direction.

It was Blue who found her in the garden, sitting on the edge of a bench constructed for a Diamond. She stood in the entrance as the vast array of colorful, other-worldly plants swayed in an artificial breeze. Like them, Yellow quivered. Her hands shook upon her knees as the droplets of blood mimicked the plants’ dew, sprayed on the hour.

“What did you say to her?”

Yellow dragged a shaky hand over her eyes, and before her breathing grew shallow, Blue took her under the arms. Their gems clinked together.

“You’re so reckless sometimes,” she spoke a mother’s admonition, as if this too were a secret. Only the plants could hear them, but Blue fed her words directly into Yellow’s ear. “You have to think,” she said. “You have to think about what you say to her.”

“I know,” Yellow answered, and held Blue back.


End file.
